walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos (Video Game)
Carlos is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carlos' life before or as the outbreak began, though he was a doctor of some type. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Carlos serves as the cabin group's doctor and possible leader, along with Pete. Carlos first makes his appearance as the group argues over what to do with Clementine, who had been bitten by a dog prior to meeting them. The group makes way for him as he tries to diagnosis the cause of the bite wound, but ultimately cannot due to the manner in which it was given. Although he doesn't say much to Clementine, he plays an active role in the decision to lock Clementine in the group's shed without proper precautions to prevent infection or death from blood loss. He shows little remorse in doing so due to the fact that Clementine would have a chance to turn and attack members of the household, his daughter in particular, if she were brought inside. Later, he lets Clementine into the house, and is seen giving her medical assistance after discovering that the typical fever that sets in soon after infection was not present. After bandaging Clementine's wound, Carlos scolds her for "manipulating" his daughter Sarah into helping her procure a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the group's own supplies. He also warns Clementine to stay away from Sarah at the risk of her exposing his daughter to the harsh reality that she had been shielded from. Clementine can respond to this with understanding and an apology, a harsh remark about letting Sarah grow up or advising him not to threaten her. These choices will either build a base for friendship between the two of them or cause Carlos to become angered and tell Clementine that he thinks that she is not to be trusted. "A House Divided" Carlos is first seen talking with Rebecca when Clementine returns to the cabin after leaving Nick or Pete. He asks Clementine about Nick and Pete and informs her that Luke and Alvin went out looking for her. After Clementine tells him about Pete's death or Nick's status Rebecca tells Carlos to get the guns. He hesitates at first but grabs the guns and tells Clementine to look after Sarah. After Clementine agrees to watch her he leaves with Rebecca. He returns with the group after Carver leaves the cabin and becomes nervous when Sarah tells him what happened. He, along with the rest of the group interrogate Clementine and decide to leave the cabin in fear of Carver's return. Carlos and his daughter walk in front of the group while they try to find Nick or Pete. After they find Pete's body or Nick, drunk and depressed he moves on towards the ski lodge nearby. A week later, Carlos is camped with the group on a hill near a broken bridge. After Clementine scouts the area he decides to take Clementine to the bridge to make sure the path is clear. Carlos argues that she is just a little girl and he should take Nick instead. Luke disagrees and travels across the bridge with her anyway. After the path is cleared Carlos and the group hike to the nearby ski lodge and meet a new group lead by Kenny, an old friend of Clementine's. While staying inside the lodge he tries to keep Sarah by his side but allows her to decorate the tree while he talks to Alvin and Rebecca about Carver. He believes Carver is close and wants to leave in the morning. He tells Clementine not to tell Kenny anything about the group. Later in the night he eats dinner at Luke's table with his daughter. Once the walkers begin to invade the lodge Carlos, Sarita, Nick, Walter, and Clementine try to clear the area. He saves Clementine after she empties her pistol but is attacked and drops his rifle. The noise attracts Carver and his men who finish off the remaining walkers. Carlos tells Clem to go inside as he is surrounded. Carver asks him where Rebecca is and Carlos spits in his face. Carver, becoming visibly frustrated punches him in the face and orders his men to take everyone inside as Sarah sprints outside and embraces her father. After lining everyone up in the lodge, he notices Alvin, Luke, Clementine, and Rebecca are missing. In an effort to force them out of hiding, he drags Carlos out into the open. Carlos tells Sarah that everything will be fine as Carver breaks his fingers. If Clementine surrenders, Carlos is put back in line and asks Clementine to try to reach his hands. If Clementine tries to find Luke and Kenny, Carver will continue to torture him until Kenny snipes one of his men. Carver puts Carlos back in the line and threatens to kill Alvin. After Kenny and Clementine are both captured, Carlos and the group are brought to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Carlos is first seen in the back of the moving van with the rest of the captured group, who are all seeing for the first time or heading back to Carver's community settlement at Howe's Hardware. As Kenny starts trying to rally the group up to escape and get his bindings off, Carlos along with Rebecca (determinant) reprimand him for making rash decision and for planning out uncalculated and illogical ways of going about situations, with the main of his decisions they scold him over being the cause of Walter and Alvin's (determinant) deaths. After entering the camp for the second time, Carlos is separated by Carver and an unknown member of the community away from the rest of group, much to Sarah's dismay and anxiety. He is not seen until he is released back into the yard to go to sleep, and is greeted by Sarah, who is overjoyed to see him in the same shape as he left them. As the next morning arrives, Carver tells them what to expect from the rest of the community and that if they're going to be accepted again, they need to work hard. During Carver's talk with them, Sarah asks Clementine questions about how she slept and talks about how uncomfortable it was. Carver, seeing as he wants to maintain intimidation and authority over the cabin group along with his want to rear the next generation stronger and more disciplined than the last, orders Carlos to hit her across the mouth to teach her a lesson about talking over adults. At first refusing, Carver then warns him that Troy will do it and may get, "overzealous," which leads to Carlos hitting her to save her from a worse punishment. He hits her with enough force to make her fall over in concordance to Carver's request to not hit her lightly. He then apologizes and tries to help her up, though Carver does not allow it. He is seen with the rest of the group throughout the episode whenever they congregte at the firepit and discuss how they can escape. As the group escapes the camp while walkers approach the hardware store, attracted to the screaming sound system after Clementine turned it on for their chaotic escape, he is shown smearing walker intestines onto Sarah for their escape, and also helps Clementine apply the blood on her back. As they walk around the walkers amidst gunfire from guards protecting the community by the rooftops with their AK-47s, Sarah begins to panic. Carlos asks Clementine to help calm her down as she is "her friend." With these last words from Carlos and the previous helpful act in aiding Clementine with the walker guts, showing where he and she stand after the three episodes and the fact that he believes Clementine can look out for and help Sarah, he is fatally shot in the neck by a guard on the roof (most likely by accident as it would be very hard to distinguish the camouflaged survivors). Carlos then falls to the ground and is eaten by the surrounding walkers. Sarah, terrified after seeing the traumatizing sight and already panicking, breaks her undead motif by screaming and running away, possibly hinting that she's beginning to "cease to function." Death Killed By *Carver's Group (Caused) *Zombies While trying to escape Howe's Hardware through the herd, Sarah starts to stutter in fear. Carlos asks Clementine to tell her something to calm her down, but before Clem can reply, Carlos is shot in his neck by one of the members of Carver's group. He is then brought to the ground by two walkers and devoured. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carlos has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Carlos is extremely protective of his daughter. Presumably since the outbreak, he has done everything in his power to shelter her and keep her oblivious of what the world has become. He warns Clementine that, if she were to discover the state of the earth, she would "cease to function." He also keeps Sarah from their group meetings, apparently for the previously stated reasons of shielding her from the truth of the matter. If asked by Clementine, Sarah will tell her that when her father is angry with her, he tells her that "he loves her, and just wants to keep her safe," a rather anti-climactic punishment in Clementine's eyes. This adds to the impression that Carlos coddles his daughter terribly, although Sarah's behavior and her father's wording hints to her having a mental disorder, being literally unfit to comprehend, or survive, unsheltered in the apocalypse. Clementine Carlos is the one to suggest locking Clementine in the shed and waiting for any signs of infection. Initially, he seems rather indifferent to Clementine, explaining that he will not waste supplies on a lurker bite. However, once it is proven that the bite was indeed from a dog, he treats her wound as promised. Carlos only develops any sort of opinion of Clementine after she takes the medical supplies from the cabin survivors; he resents the way Clementine manipulated his daughter into giving her hydrogen peroxide. If Clementine apologizes for this, Carlos will accept the apology and warn her not to make any more mistakes. On the other hand, if Clementine tells Carlos that Sarah has to grow up some time or telling him he has no right to threaten her, he will respond by warning her that the one thing he knows for sure is that Clementine is not to be trusted. By A House Divided, Carlos has accepted Clementine as a member of the group, tasking her with responsibilities such as looking after Sarah and gathering information on Kenny's group at the ski lodge. Carlos also shows concern for Clementine, suggesting she not be the one to scout the bridge with Luke because of her being a little girl and encouraging her to stay with the group after Carver meets Clementine at the cabin. He protected her when she ran out of bullets during the walker attack on the ski lodge and urged her to run to safety, showing that he has become protective of her. Like the other group members Carlos starts to informally address her as 'Clem'. Luke Carlos and Luke are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind Luke staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Luke is seen to persuade Carlos to calm down after he becomes angry after discovering that Carver had entered the cabin and seen Sarah in a photograph. Luke later makes an irritated comment in asking when the last time Carlos ever liked something was, in response to Carlos verbalizing his doubts on taking Clementine across the bridge, suggesting that he perhaps disapproves of Carlos' skepticism. Pete Carlos and Pete are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete seems to lead the cabin group along with Carlos, and both have the most authority in the group's decisions. Whereas Carlos seems to manage supplies, healthcare, and group organization, Pete seems to handle supply gathering, hunting, and self-defense. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Carlos, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Nick Carlos and Nick are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind Nick staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Carlos worries for Nick's mental health after losing Pete, to the point of having a discussion with Luke about it. Later on, Nick, who seems to act as Carlos' right-hand man, helps him defend the ski lodge from walkers. Rebecca Carlos and Rebecca are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind Rebecca staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Carlos disagrees on Rebecca's plan to search for Alvin, but goes with her out of concern for her. Carlos and Rebecca constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains, and Carlos willingly helps Rebecca in her pregnancy. Alvin Carlos and Alvin are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind him staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Carlos and Alvin constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains and later work with each other to find a way to enter the ski lodge. Kenny Carlos and Kenny initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Carlos and Kenny have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Kenny was warm and friendly towards Carlos, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Carlos offers to help him and his group in whatever way he can. After hearing that Kenny lost his family, Carlos was sorry and sympathetic towards him. Walter Carlos and Walter initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Carlos and Walter have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Walter was warm and friendly towards Carlos, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Carlos offers to help him and his group in whatever way he can. After Walter was executed by Carver, Carlos was saddened and enraged over the death of his new friend. Sarita Carlos and Sarita initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Carlos and Sarita have formed a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. Sarita was warm and friendly towards Carlos, and offered him food and hospitality. Grateful, Carlos offers to help her and her group in whatever way he can. Carlos is shown to trust Sarita, as he allowed his daughter to help her decorate the ski lodge. Later on, Carlos and Sarita assist each other during the walker attack. Carver Carlos and the cabin survivors were initially members of Carver's community, but escaped him possibly due to Carver's tyranny. Since then, the two became enemies and were hostile towards each other, with Carlos going as far to spit in Carver's face when they encounter each other again. The same hostility works the other way around, as Carver beats Carlos up and breaks his fingers after capturing him and the group.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Carlos is one of two characters Andrew Chaikin has voiced, the other being Roman. *Carlos is one of four doctors in the video game. The others being Vernon, Logan and Diana. *Telltale confirmed that Carlos's fate will be explored on the next episode "Amid The Ruins". Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:NPC Category:Medics Category:Cabin Group Category:Deceased